1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club head obtained by joining two members has been known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-165908 (US2002/0034984) discloses a head obtained by joining a hosel base part and a hosel body. In the head, a hollow part is formed in a hosel or a heel. Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 3142188 (US2009/0111604) discloses a head obtained by joining a body made of a first material and a neck part made of a second material in FIGS. 2A and 2B.